Dumb Love
by RealityVampire
Summary: Okita Sougo was famous for his sadistic nature, making his masochistic fangirls squeal. But he never showed interest in any of them. The only person who caught his attention was Kagura. She was no exception to his sadism even if he publicly shows his interest in her. Her feelings get mixed as she hears him speaking soft and sweetly on the phone... To a girl? Rated T for fluff/lemon


"Young love is such dumb love. Call it what you want, it was still enough."

I don't own shit!

Inspired by Mayday Parade's "Kids In Love"

A bit OOC and Shojou Manga-ish

Have fun reading luvs! xoxo

Reviews are much appreciated

* * *

><p>Kagura always had to buy her lunch at the school's cafeteria because there was no one at her house who prepared her box lunch. Her father worked overseas and her mother died when she was young. She didn't expect anything from her brother who ran away and disappeared.<p>

She let out an exasperated sigh while slowly walking down the stairs. She had to take the stairs far from the usual because she had to deliver the class's seatwork to Ginpachi-sensei who left half way of the class discussion. He got pissed because nobody was listening.

The faculty room was at the corner of the top floor of their building opposite the cafeteria, there were no other students besides her walking. She stopped walking when she heard a familiar voice. Her heart lifted at the sound of Okita's voice. He sat on one of the steps while talking on his phone. She decided to hide and surprise him. As she got closer, her chest clenched.

Okita Sougo was famous for his sadistic nature, making his masochistic fangirls squeal. But he never showed interest in any of them. The only person who caught his attention was Kagura. She was no exception to his sadism even if he publicly shows his interest in her. They had this undeniable attraction which never blossomed because of their stubbornness and pride. But deep inside, they knew something was blooming in their relationship.

That was why Kagura could not understand why he was talking in such a calm and sweet voice to a girl (her inhuman hearing to blame) on his phone in a place where there were no other students. Hurt, disappointment, anger, and curiosity welled up inside her.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" He spoke in a slow and gentle manner. "I see... Your medicines?... uh huh... hmmm... Not yet... No spicy foods okay?" Even his laugh was gentle and sweet. "Okay, okay, geez... I'll drop by after school... bye." He ended the call and left. She was left curled up beside the wall. Her heart was aching and her eyes heated up. Her throat was clenching.

'I'm such an idiot.' she thought. She buried her face on her knees and started bawling. She skipped the next subject and returned to the classroom after the teacher left. Her head hung the whole time. She couldn't even look at him. She felt so many emotions all at once.

Okita was a bit disturbed, he wouldn't admit being worried, that the class ended without a single swear or insult from her. She didn't even _look _at him the whole time. She got her things and passed by him like she didn't know him. He got irritated and grabbed her arm.

"Hey." He didn't know what he was expecting from her but he clearly did _not_ want this. He didn't want her avoiding or ignoring him. It's not like he did anything to make her hate him. 'I did despicable things and said hurtful words but not once did it ever ended up like this.'

She looked away and pulled her arm back. She walked away like nothing happened. Though he did not admit it, he was hurt. He was so confused that all of his feelings for her piled up and exploded. He gabbed her tightly and pulled her back to their classroom.

"Let me go, you jerk!" She hit him as hard as she could but he just ignored them. Usually, he dodges them, but right now he can't even think straight.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" He demanded.

"That's my line! Let me go!"

There were no more students in the classroom besides them.

"I asked first, answer me China!" His grip tightened.

"I am not obliged to answer you! Let me go it hurts!"

"You were ignoring me since lunch break and you want me to just let it _go_?!"

"First of all, you are _not_ my boyfriend! We aren't even _friends_! What makes think you can tell me what I should do or how I should react towards you?! Don't be cocky! My feelings don't concern you!" For a moment, she thought that was too much, even for him. It hurt him more than he thought it could. She drew the line. There was a long pause before he could speak. From the ground, his eyes faced her.

"You're right." He released her arm from his grasp. "You don't mean anything to me." He clenched his fist. "I'm sorry, for a moment there I thought we were actually _something_. But thanks for proving me wrong. Great job." He turned around and left.

As soon as he stepped passed the door, she fell onto the ground. The feeling of his hand on her arm still lingers. She ran her fingers through her bangs and pulled them tightly. She kept muttering the word 'idiot.' like it was a mantra to stop the pain. And just like a jack in the box, she propped up and ran as fast as she could.

She caught him changing his shoes at the entrance. She ran towards him and grabbed the back of his uniform.

"Don't go! I-" She buried her face on his back. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! You're always hurting me and you don't even notice it! Don't go to her! I-I'll never forgive you if you don't choose me!" Her tears was smeared on his back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He became more confused.

"I-I accidentally heard you talking to the phone and... I-I know that you like somebody else and.. and... I- I like you... So... If you reject me I'll never forgive you!" Her voice was choked up and her eyes won't stop tearing up. In a swift motion, he pinned her against the shoe lockers.

They were now looking at each other's eyes. Their breaths were overlapping from their closeness. He wiped her tears with his thumb while gently caressing her cheeks.

"You had me at 'don't go'." His voice was now calm and gentle. He was slowly inching towards her, lessening the gap. She closed her eyes, anticipating his lips. "Idiot." He flicked her forehead.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" She rubbed it angrily.

"It was my sister."

"Huh?"

"The person I was talking to was my sister, you idiot."

"oooh..." She looked genuinely surprised.

"Anyway, it's getting late and I need to visit her at the hospital. I'll walk you half way."

"I-It's fine! I left my things in the classroom, you can go on first."

Kagura was so happy, she _skipped _on her way to her classroom, _slowly _got her things, and _slowly _returned. Her happiness sky rocketed when she saw him _still _waiting at the shoe lockers.

"You're too damn slow you idiot!" He pointed an angry finger towards her.

"I thought you had to go to your sister?"

He scratched the back of his head lightly while turning away. "It's fine. I told her it was getting late anyway. Besides, I can always come there whenever. So-" Thud. She hugged him from behind.

"Thank you. I'm _so_ happy." She almost whispered.

"That's my line." He whispered. Their lovey-dovey make up scene was interrupted by Kagura's growling stomach. "Pfft-" Okita bursted into laughter. "I guess now you're _so_ hungry?" He teased, imitating her tone of voice. She slapped his shoulder.

"It's all your fault!" He couldn't tell if she was red from embarrassment or anger or both.

"How is it my fault?" He was still laughing.

"I-It's because I didn't eat lunch...!"

"Why didn't you eat lunch?" He was now calm, comforting even.

"I-I had to give the class activity to sensei..." She couldn't face him. How can she tell this sadistic brute that she didn't eat lunch because she was 'crying because she was jealous of his sister'? The mere thought of it made her want to dig a hole and hide in it until she rots and dies. It made her cringe imaginary-ly.

He smiled, grinned to be precise. "Ah-ah. Master would be willing to treat his dog if she _begs_ on all fours."

"Like hell I would! I'll just go home!" She lifted her middle finger at him. "You disgusting fucking sadist!"

"My, my, accepting the role already? You're such a _tsundere_." he teased.

"Tsundere my ass! Go fuck yourself sadist!" She proceeded to walk away, stomping angrily. He jogged and caught up to her.

"Oh _I will_, at the thought of you of course." He whispered over her shoulder.

"GAAAAH!" She fended him off with her arms flailing back and forth. She was red to her ears. Okita stuck out his tongue and grinned.

Almost at her apartment, it started pouring really hard that by the time they arrived, they were soaking wet. Before she even changed her clothes, she went straight to her refrigerator and ravaged everything she saw inside it. She almost forgot about Okita who was soaked and still waiting on the genkan.

"Ah." She remembered and grabbed an extra towel. "Here. I almost forgot you were here." She threw it towards him.

"What do you mean almost? You completely forgot about me, you idiot!" He glared at her while shivering.

"The bathroom is on the left. I'll put your clothes in the dryer." She deadpanned.

He was pissed."This girl..." But only for a moment. The thought of being alone with her in a house clouded his mind of everything else. He slapped himself while taking a shower. The thought of her confessing made him blush. 'Idiot. Self-control is hard, you know?' he pouted.

"I'll put your clothes here." Her voice almost made him jump in surprise.

"Yeah, sure. Don't peek, pervert."

"Who are you calling pervert and why the hell would I peek?! There's nothing to see anyways!" She blushed.

"_Oh_, you have never been so wrong, China. Shall I show my evidence?" He chuckled and pretended to open the shower divider. "Hai~! Exhibit A-"

"GAAAAH YOU PERVERTED STUPID SADIST!" She kept throwing bottles of shampoo and stuff towards him. She closed the door with a bang. She was red like a tomato and panting. Her heart wouldn't stop racing. She thought that maybe she had a heart disease or something.

'Teasing her is always so fun.' He smirked.

He came out of the bathroom with his uniform, without the tie. She still haven't finished eating everything on her fridge and stopped for only a second to look at him.

"It's your turn." He ordered, still wiping his hair with a towel.

"I'm fine. Besides, I'm still hungry." She chewed on a cake roll.

"You'll get sick if you don't change your clothes." He crouched beside her and placed the towel in her head. "Aren't you cold?" He held her cheeks in his hands. She froze.

"O-Okay..." She turned away and stood up.

After taking a bath, the smell of food lingered inside the house. She saw Okita cooking and her heart melted. He noticed her staring, she turned away. They ate in silence and awkwardness.

"Tell me about her..." They sat beside each other on the couch while staring at the turned-off tv.

"Aneue... Is the only family I have left... Our parents died when I was a kid. She took care of me ever since. She was more like a mother than a sister to me." His voice changed into a deep and soothing tone. "She had this rare lung disease... She was diagnosed after my middle school graduation."

She saw his pained expression. It made her heart beat even faster. She decided to move closer to his side, her shoulder leaning on his chest and her face buried on his neck. He smelled like Irish Spring mixed with sweat. It emphasized his masculinity. His skin was soft and warm, very warm. His hand snaked to her waist and the other cupped her cheek. His hands were like fire against her skin, everywhere he touched burned. His head turned to face her and she could feel his nose touching her scalp. His breath reached her ears. She placed her hand inside his shirt, tracing his well built abs. His stomach was also warm, she wondered if it was possible to feel his warmth in every part of her body. It doesn't have to be rough, sweaty, sex. Just fuzzy, soft, cuddling. His skin against hers, wrapped in cold sheets. And then he hugged her tighter, snapping her back to reality. she moved to sit on his lap, his legs between hers, still burying her face on his chest. she felt his lips on her neck, steady. His hair had a minty scent. she wished the time would stop and let them stay like this forever. There was nowhere else for her to go but against him. She has never felt so safe before.

"Kagura"

he whispered. His voice, soft and husky, sends electricity to her spine and making her shiver. His voice was like liquor, intoxicating. Making her drunk whenever he says her name. Leaving her with a hang over.

"Say it again..." she begged. Because once was never enough.

"Kagura." He bit her ear. "You're so spoiled." she could feel him smile.

She slowly lifted her head, aligning her eyes with his. she lifted her hands and wrapped it in his neck. Running her hands through his hair. Touching his nose with hers. His finger traced her spine and she felt the shivers run through her. And finally, he placed his lips in hers. His crimson eyes made everything look blurry. As she slowly closed her eyes, he sucked her lower lip. Pulling away for a split second, he began to devour her lips once more. Like the waves of the ocean slamming itself again and again on to the shore. He gently pulled her chin lower to open her mouth. He stopped and stared at her.

"You're not cooperating." He pouted. Heat crept through her face.

"I-I'm sorry...! Again!" she nervously demanded while fidgeting. 'Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me?!'

He sighed and smiled softly. He proceeded to untying her messy hair buns and smoothing her hair. It calmed her down a little, but her heart was still racing like crazy. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and kissed her collar bone.

"Just think of me." He whispered against her skin, almost inaudible. He didn't have to say it, her head was already filled with him and only him.

'If it's him, anything is fine.' She thought. 'If it's him, I'd give up anything... This person... I don't want to see his pained expression ever again...'

"I love you" She kissed his ear.

"I love you too." He brushed her bangs and kissed her forehead, her nose, and finally, her lips. Slowly, sensually, and softly.


End file.
